


Nameless Moxiety Fic

by punch_you_with_friendship



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Homework, Kissing, M/M, Not sure if this is high school or college so I'm tagging both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_you_with_friendship/pseuds/punch_you_with_friendship
Summary: This is just a little fic I wrote in between projects. A cute Moxiety moment.





	Nameless Moxiety Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none. It's fluff, what a miracle! (Always let me know if I missed any!)

Virgil and Patton were lying on the hardwood floor, their papers littering the space around them and their backpacks leaning against the wall. Virgil was on his stomach, writing furiously, while Patton was on his back, using Virgil as a pillow and whispering words of encouragement.

“Wait, where did that one battle happen?” Virgil asked, his brow wrinkled in concentration.

“The town of Hooghly, I think,” Patton said, smiling fondly.

“Oh, right,” Virgil muttered, scribbling a few more sentences onto his paper. “And, uh… Remind me what the captain’s name was? The British one.”

“I… Don’t remember. Here, let me look that up for ya.” Patton opened his completed history packet and flipped through the pages, holding it high above his face. His head stayed still on Virgil’s back. Virgil sighed, resting his head on his folded arms.

“I don’t get why you won’t just let me copy off of your packet. I could have been done in ten minutes!” Virgil complained, shifting his body to disrupt his boyfriend.

Patton laughed. “That’s cheating,” he said, still flipping through the packet. “Plus, I want you to learn all this stuff! Can’t have you failing the test because you didn’t do the work. His name was Captain Coote, by the way.” He held the packet out so Virgil could see and pointed at the name.

“Thanks,” Virgil said, writing it down. “But you really won’t let anyone copy off of you? Not even me?”

“Not even you, my dark little angel,” Patton said affectionately, grinning as Virgil squirmed beneath him.

Their conversation paused for a moment.

“What does this question even mean?” Virgil said eventually, breaking the silence. He pointed to a spot on his paper.

“Which one is that?” Patton asked, sitting up and leaning over his boyfriend.

“Number nine.”

“Oh.” Patton bit his lip.

“You don’t know either?”

“No, I just kinda… Skipped that one.” Patton rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I was hoping you’d get it?”

“Nope.” Virgil reread the question, frowning. “Should I text Logan?”

“Maybe… Wait,” Patton said, snatching up his boyfriend’s packet and skimming through the writing. Virgil could see the gears turning in Patton’s head.

“Maybe it’s like this question?” Patton suggested, pointing to a spot on the paper.

“What question?” Virgil said, sitting up and peering over Patton’s shoulder.

“This one about the before-and-after. You put a lot more detail into the background—maybe number nine is talking about that?”

Virgil took his packet back and flipped to the middle, considering the question again. “You might be right.”

“You think so?” Patton asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Yeah,” Virgil said absentmindedly. He pressed the paper to the floor and wrote with new fervor. Patton watched the page fill up.

“That’s perfect!” He squealed when Virgil was done, throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Virgil blushed, his eyes wide.

“It’s not that great… And you’re the one who pointed it out anyway,” He mumbled, hugging Patton’s arm awkwardly.

“But you’re the one who wrote it, and it’s wonderful!” Patton cheered, giving his boyfriend a squeeze. Virgil smiled, rubbing Patton’s arm contentedly. Patton let out a satisfied hum.

When the arms around Virgil didn’t disappear, he raised one eyebrow. “Are you just gonna keep hugging me, or what?” He asked.

“Yep! Unless you want me to do one better,” Patton said mischievously. Virgil blushed even brighter.

“You mean…”

“You know what I mean.”

Virgil laughed nervously. “I-if you want to. Or, you know—” Virgil was cut off as Patton spun him around and pressed their lips together with surprising care. Virgil froze for an instant too long, and Patton began to pull away, but before he could escape Virgil kissed back with passion. Their eyes drifted closed.

When Patton broke away, they were only apart for about a second before Virgil rushed forward again, gliding his lips over Patton’s. Patton trembled involuntarily, running his hands up and down Virgil’s back. They lingered there as if they were waiting, waiting for something they’d already found.

Virgil smiled into the kiss, his hands reaching around his boyfriend. Suddenly, he pulled away, and darted over to the door, playful laughter following him as he fled. Something in his hand fluttered in the wind.

“Wha…” Patton whispered, his mind still foggy and his hair mussed. Then he realized what Virgil had been holding.

“Hey! Get back here, you trickster!” Patton called, leaping up and running the way Virgil had gone. Virgil hooted, waving Patton’s history packet like a flag behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote months ago for Tumblr. I never gave it a name, whoops. And I'm not sure if it's any good, but it's at least not so bad that it'll embarrass me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
